


Watching

by psghayleaux



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, X-Men 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to x_men100 on LiveJournal.

He watches her, always from the shadows, a shadow in his own right, becoming her shadow. Always fearful of detection, teleporting silently away if she so much as looks in his general direction. A look of confusion on her beautiful face, like she knows that someone's there she can't see. One day he hopes to have the courage to step out of the shadows. Become part of the light she exists in, to talk to her, to tell her how he feels, but until that day he will be her shadow, always watching over her, the darkness to her light.


End file.
